Not Alone
by Gaara's Desert Rose657
Summary: "Akemi!" I heard Naruto yell. I tried to look at him but couldn't. I didn't understand why I could look away from Sasuke; away from those eyes I hated the most. sorry not good at summaries  SasukexOC *ONESHOT*


_**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto but i do own Akemi!

* * *

**_

When I was assigned to team 7 I thought it was going to be great. I could form strong bonds with my team mates. I was extremely excited until I was put on the same squad as _him_. Every girl in class thinks Sasuke Uchiha is so hot and amazing; well every girl except me. I think he is the most arrogant self-centered jerk on this planet. He is always wearing that 'cool kid' mask. He thinks he is superior to everyone around him; but just wait you chicken butt hair jerk. I'll show you that you aren't as great as you think.

Kakashi was making us practice for up coming missions because the last one didn't go as planned. It turned out to be harder than it was originally said to be. I was almost killed but that dumbass had to save me. So now I try not to be so mean to him to repay him for that. I wanted to improve my skills to a true chuunin level. I was almost there and so was the chicken butt hair jerk. Poor Naruto, he has been working so hard but has made little progress. I'm going to help him once I have surpassed Sasuke. I sneered at the thought of him. I hated being nearly tied with him. It all came so easily to him while I have to work myself to exhaustion just to catch up.

I could feel my chakra draining to dangerously low but I didn't want to stop; not yet.

"Akemi maybe you should take a break," said Naruto, worry clearly portrayed on his face. I shook my head panting.

"No," I said charging at Kakashi again. I have got to improve and get better than that chicken butt over there. I threw the kunai at him and then disappeared only to reappear behind him. I held another kunai to his neck. I heard his deep laugh.

"You just keep improving," he said pleased, eye smiling.

"Again," I said jumping onto the nearest branch. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Naruto is right, maybe you should rest since you're almost out of chakra," he said scratching his head. I shook my head furiously.

"No I'll be alright," I growled charging again. He disappeared. I couldn't find him so I jumped onto a high branch to survey the area. I looked to my left and instead of finding Kakashi I found two onyx eyes staring right into mine. Just looking into them made me so pissed off. I glared at him while standing up. A sharp pain shot through me. My breathing turned irregular and my breath became ragged. My vision was beginning to blur. I felt myself start to sway and as I took an unconscious step back my foot slipped off the branch. I felt my body slice through the air and once again my eyes locked with a certain pair; but they were different this time. Sasuke was no longer sitting on the ground but standing in a defensive way.

"Akemi!" I heard Naruto yell. I tried to look at him but couldn't. I didn't understand why I could look away from Sasuke; away from those eyes I hated the most. Look away, damn it! Another thing that confused me was; I wasn't scared. I closed my eyes and awaited the impact.

"No!" shouted a voice that didn't belong to either Naruto or Kakashi. Who was it? The impact should be soon. I then felt something wrap around my waist; the impact never came but there was another one. I opened my eyes and saw orange and blonde. I sucked in a shocked breath.

"N-Naruto?" I asked grabbing a hand full of his jumpsuit. He made me so mad sometimes. Why did he do that? I sat up looking him over. He grimaced when I moved.

"You're hurt!" I whined but he just looked at me and smiled.

"Not as bad as you would have been," he said laughing like it was nothing. He put his hand on top of my head. Without my realizing it my eyes strayed off to where Sasuke was still standing. He was frozen, staring wide eyed at me. When he caught me staring he instantly went back to that cold emotionless butt head I hate. I turned back to Naruto but secretly kept my eyes on him. I watched as he turned his glare to me…or Naruto; but why would he have any reason to glare at him? He has been acting strange ever since our last mission.

I got up off Naruto so I could go sit under a tree to rest but I stumbled and almost fell again. This time it was Kakashi who grabbed my upper arm to steady me. I smiled up in thank and apology.

"You shouldn't work yourself this hard," he said helping me over to sit beneath the tree I want to get at in the first place. I looked down and played with the grass.

"I know but there is a reason for me doing this," I said through clenched teeth. I grabbed a handful of grass so I could calm myself down a little.

"Mm then please enlighten me," he said sitting down next to me; his pervert book in his hands and ready to read. I sighed. I really didn't want to tell him or anyone.

"I want to become stronger than…a certain person," I said trying not to glance over at Sasuke. It didn't work.

"Ahh," was all he said before turning to read his book. I gave him a creeped out look. I didn't understand Kakashi…he was a little creepy.

I didn't know when I had fallen asleep but when I woke up we were in a completely random house in the middle of the woods.

"Wha…?" I said looking around. I had my own room? Oh well. I felt my stomach growl so I went to see if this house had any food. I was walking down a hallway when I tripped and fell into the wall.

"Ow…," I said rubbing the top of my head. I couldn't see a thing because it was so dark. I got up and this time used my hands to feel my way into the kitchen. I almost screamed in excitement when I saw the refrigerator was full of food. I went for the food.

"If you eat this late you're going to get fat," said a monotone voice from behind me. I jumped; making me head hit into the top of the refrigerator. I spun around and my eyes landed on the chicken butt hair jerk, Sasuke.

"I don't care, what's it to you anyway," I sneered turning my back on him. I heard him chuckled. I turned on him.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked angrily. He just smirked.

"Nice outfit…very fitting for you," he looking me up and down. I looked down and almost died. What the hell was I wearing and who the hell even changed my clothes? I was wearing really short pink girl boxer shorts and a tight low cut brown tank top. I blushed a bright red. My breasts were half way hanging out! And there was more of my skin than clothes! I closed the refrigerator door and tried to use the hands to cover my body. I closed my eyes.

"Ahh-," I started to scream but a hand came down hard on my mouth. My back slammed into the refrigerator. My eyes shot open to reveal an angry looking Sasuke.

"If you scream you will wake everyone else up and I wouldn't be the only one to see you like this," he whispered angrily in my ear. I nodded and he removed his hand. I turned back to get my drink I left on the small table. I gave him one last glance before walking into the living room. I could feel him following me. I growled but ignored him.

I saw a bright light.

**BOOM!**

The glass in my hand dropped and shattered to the floor. I stood there frozen. Oh no, that wasn't what I thought it was, was it? No not now! Just then another flash followed by an ear splitting boom rang from outside. A thunderstorm. I felt my body start to shake. Sasuke was at my side in seconds.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked taking in my body language. Another flash and boom. I flinched when the boom rang out.

"N-n-nothing," I stammered looking around to find something to hide under. Just then my eyes caught sight of a closet. I started to walk really fast over to it. Flash, boom!

"I just remembered I had something to do in here," I said quickly opening the door and basically running in. I closed it shut tightly behind me. I sat down and curled tightly into a ball at the farthest corner I could get to. I heard Sasuke's voice from the other side of the door.

"This is a closet, who would possibly have anything to do in a closet?" he said emotionless. Goodness, you think he could be a little more sensitive.

"I have to examine something," I said. Just then another flash and boom rang out causing me to unintentionally squeak in fright. Sasuke was quiet on the other side; too quiet. Then I heard his mock laughter.

"You're scared of thunder storms aren't you?" he asked yanking the door open with a grin plastered on his face. Flash, boom! I tried to curl tighter into my little ball but couldn't. Sasuke chuckled again. That heartless bastard.

"You're such a baby, it is just thunder, I don't know why you are getting so worked up over nothing," he said walking away. I was beyond furious now. He was making fun of me and I hate when people do that. I stood up; the thunder completely forgotten about and marched right up to him. I grabbed the back of his shirt and shoved him into the wall so he was forced to stay there and listen to me.

"What the hell is your problem you heartless bastard? I hate how you think that everyone is below you. I bet you don't even know what it's like to love someone other than yourself and I hope that you will never know what love is. You may not be scared of anything but that doesn't mean other people aren't scared of something; whether it's stupid or not. There are some people out there who have more ridiculous fears than me. So get over you huge ego and try to think of someone besides yourself," I said menacingly. I was breathing so heavily because I was so angry. Another flash and boom evaded my eyes and ears and I grabbed on to the nearest thing to me; Sasuke. My eyes were shut so tight and my breathing became erratic. I can't take this much longer.

"Why are you crying?" he said in a soft voice. My eyes shot open. I have never heard such a soft tone come out of Sasuke's mouth. I looked up. He wasn't looking at me and his face looked flushed. What was wrong with him? I let go of his shirt and took a few steps back. Flash, boom! I instantly fell to my knees holding my hands to my ears. My heart was racing so fast I thought it would literally run out of my chest. Gentle but strong hands wrapped around my wrists and pried them off.

I looked up into the onyx eyes of Sasuke. His face no longer held that emotionless cocky mask he always had on. It was soft and his eyes almost looked, guilty? He picked me up and brought me over to a corner that had no windows. Why is he doing this?

I watched as he quickly grabbed a thick blanket and then he came back to me. I was surprised when he stood behind me and wrapped the blanket around both of us. I had to sit down when he did. I could feel my face start to flame. Sasuke was positioned behind me. I was sitting between his legs; my back pressed into his hard chest. One of his arms wrapped around my stomach and the other was just above my breast but just below my collar bone. He held me so tight but it was the good kind of tight. It felt weird yet so right to be in Sasuke's arms. Lightning striked and thunder boomed one again. I hid my face under the blanket. Sasuke tighten his grip on me.

"Akemi…," Sasuke said my name for the first time. It felt like an electric current ran through my body when he did.

"Y-yeah?" I asked.

"You said that I don't know what it feels like to love another person right and that you never wanted me to know how it feels?" he asked bringing up the scene where I screamed at him for being heartless.

"Yeah?" I asked warily. His grip tightened once again sending little shocks to my heart.

"Well you were wrong, it's too late," he whispered. I could feel the confusion on my face.

"Huh…what do you mean?" I asked curious.

"I do love someone other than myself," he said. It felt like something died inside of me. Why did those words affect me like that? I felt…sad?

"R-really…who?" I asked not really wanting to know. I can't believe I let him get to me like this. I tried to pull out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me.

"…you…," he said making my body freeze completely. My heart gave a little squeeze. I slapped myself mentally. I don't understand how that one little word made me feel absolute joy. I leaned against him once again.

"Really?" I asked and I felt him nod. My vision began to get blurry with the tears that threatened to spill over. I quickly wiped them away and tried to turn so that I was facing him. It was a little difficult with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I laid my hands on his chest and smiled up at him.

"I have someone I love too," I said. His face changed for an instant and then went to emotionless. I smiled wider.

"His just confessed to me; making me so happy," I said and laughed when his face went completely shocked. Then for the first time ever, I saw Sasuke smile. It was a real smile too.

"Now you can stop trying to do things better than me," he said smirking. I stiffened.

"How did you know I was training so hard to be better than you?" I asked raising my eyes brows.

"Because while you were training you would often look over at me, whether you did it unconsciously or not," he said amused. I blushed. Have I really been looking at him that much?

"Wait how did you know I was looking at you?" I asked wondering. He smiled again.

"You weren't the only one looking you know," he said making the electric current run through my body again. He leaned his head down and pressed his lips softly to mine. My reaction was instantaneous. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His lips became more urgent on mine. It felt as if he was scared that I would change my mine tomorrow but there is nothing for him to worry about.

He held me tightly all throughout the rest of the thunderstorm. I fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep holding me. Sasuke, of all people, was there for me when I needed someone. I still don't understand how the person I hated the most made my fall in love with him just like that.

* * *

**Please review! I hope ya'll like this!**


End file.
